


Try-Outs and Make-Outs

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, West Side Story, audition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kirstin auditions for West Side Story her sophomore year at University of Oklahoma, she doesn't expect the transfer student from Kentucky to do too well with no theater experience. When she sees his name on the sign-up sheet, she doesn't think he'd be much of a lead. But by the end of the audition, she has a much different impression of him!Basically an AU where Pentatonix used Mary Lambert as their 5th member instead, and Jeremy got rejected from the Acoustikats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kirstin Connect users who voted for the topic! Hope you like it, feel free to comment for constructive criticism!

Kirstin strolled into the black box theater, highlighted scripts in hand. She had waited for a moment to audition for _West Side Story_ since she had heard the cast album when she was a little girl in theater camp. She had prepared for this audition for days, figuring out the movement and emotion behind Maria, the leading actress, until she felt it was absolutely perfect.

After a year of being a Musical Theater major, she had spent more time in the theater department than anywhere else on campus, so she felt as though the stage was her second home. She looked around the intimate theater to see that she knew all the people who were trying out, except for one. He was very tall, which she could tell by how cramped he looked in the small theater chair. He shifted uncomfortably while reading his script, mouthing the lines as he read them. She noticed that he was not sitting with anyone else, since all her friends were in their own little groups preparing for the audition. She decided to sit next to him to make him feel welcome, since the sting of feeling like an outsider her freshman year had not been forgotten. He noticed her sit down, so she decided to introduce herself from her seat.

"Hi, I'm Kirstie. You must be new?"

He shook her outstretched hand. "Jeremy. I'm a transfer. Sophomore."

"Me too! So you did musical theater at your old school?"

"No, just something I'd thought I'd try." She was about to ask him why he had only started now when Professor Orr stood up to start the audition.

"Alright, since I know a lot of you are freshman, I'd like someone who wouldn't mind auditioning first to be an example of how an audition works. Any volunteers?"

To Kirstin's surprise, Jeremy raised his hand. "I've done auditions before, I'm fine with going first." He gave his resumé and headshot the professor and stood center stage. "Whenever you're ready, um," the professor said as he read the resumé, "Jeremy."

Jeremy looked to the piano player, who began to play "Maria". Kirstin was blown away by Jeremy's talent. He was able to sing with true sincerity and meaning, not to mention his killer belt! When his 32 bars were up, he smiled politely at the casting director, who thanked him and then turned to face the rest of the auditioners:"All right guys, now everyone goes outside and we call you in one at a time. Please be polite to everyone else auditioning!"

Jeremy left the room first, followed by everyone else. When Kirstin got out of the room, she couldn't find Jeremy to congratulate him on how well he did, especially with no theater experience. She hoped that he would make callbacks so that she could see him again.

Kirstin soon went in and performed Maria's part of the song "Tonight". She gave it all of the passion she could muster, trying to feel what Maria would feel in that moment. Professor Orr smiled and said, "Great job! The callback list goes up tomorrow. See you soon!"

Kirstin felt light and buoyant as she walked back to her dorms through her "shortcut", a narrow path through the forest at twilight. She thought she nailed her audition and hoped to see her name on the theater door the next morning. She stopped in her tracks, though when she heard a familiar voice.

"Maria, say it loud and there's music playing..."

She realized it was Jeremy, and was ecstatic she would have her chance to talk to him about his spectacular audition! 

"Maria, I'll never stop saying Maria..."

As he reached the end of the song, Kirstin found him further up along the trail. He turned to face her and looked startled. 

"Do you practice in here too?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was just going over the song-"

"YOU SOUNDED FANTASTIC!"

Jeremy was quiet for a moment, not expecting so much enthusiasm.

"Um, thanks? I just really want to be Tony."

"No way! I'm trying out for Maria! I've always wanted the part! But I might get upstaged if you end up being Tony!"

"I just wish I got to hear you sing."

Now it was Kirstin's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Ok, um... I heard you practicing. In the woods? I saw you and you were so good!"

"That's mildly stalking, but ok..."

"No no no no I wasn't looking for you or anything-"

"I was joking Jeremy! Breathe!"

"Thank you, Kirstin. I just... it's been kinda rough for me, transferring schools and all. Not very macho to say, but it's the truth."

"Look, Jeremy, I've only known you for like 3 hours but you seem like a wonderful guy! We all have our insecurities."

"Um, can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to practice that duet?"

Jeremy looked at Kirstin shyly, and started to sing. "Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight,  
I saw you and the world went away!"

Kirstin returned his gaze. "Tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight, what you are, what you do, what you say!"

Jeremy extended his hand. Kirstin took it, with some hesitation. Jeremy continued to sing."Today, all day I had a feeling, a miracle would happen, I know now I was right."

They sang together, gravitating more closely toward each other. "For here you are, and what was just a world, is a star, to-"

Kirstin's phone alarm rudely interrupted their romantic interlude with a loud BRRRRNNNNGGGG.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I need to leave!"

Jeremy, who was now quite fully in character, kissed her hand. "Goodnight, Kirstin."

She was surprised by this unexpected move, but nonetheless thrilled. "Goodnight Jeremy. See you tomorrow!"

She turned from him and hustled to her dorm, a minute before curfew. 

That night, she dreamt of him and his song.


End file.
